Ceratosaurus
|-|Ceratosaurus= Appearance Wikipedia Page The Ceratosaurus is a medium-sized theropod with long, sturdy hind legs and tiny arms, comparable to Tyrannosaurus's. It is brown in colour, with a grey tint on the neck and head, and darker brown crests on its head. Strategy The Ceratosaurus is a very versatile creature. It is relatively fast and does a considerable amount of damage. However, it is not the top of its field, and faces competition from many other species, such as Majungasaurus. It is best to stay in wooded areas, as it is then easy to disappear if being chased. One of the best strategies to employ is scavenging. Being relatively quick, it is easy to stay out of harm's way, yet can still chase smaller carnivores, such as Utahraptor, off a kill. It is also a very effective pursuit hunter. It is quite quick and agile, and has relatively high stamina, meaning it can easily chase down its prey. Ceratosaurus packs are an occasional occurrence but are very effective. A small group can work together to take down large prey or chase larger carnivores off of kills. With all of these strategies it is best to be mobile, not settling in one place like other creatures such as Spinosaurus. Constantly moving around allows you to stay on top of your hunger, and prevent possible predators from hunting you down. Behaviour and Socialization With scavenging being a very effective strategy to employ, it is quite common to see ceratosaurus eyeing up a kill, or following an injured dinosaur. However, this creature proves quite elusive, due to it being strongest in forested areas, where it cannot be seen. The ceratosaurus has four calls, each of them very distinctive. * Call 1: A display or threatening call, used to warn off opponents. * Call 2: A shorter version of the first. It is used mainly in communication between allied Ceratosaurus. * Call 3: The main socializing call. It is used to communicate over long distances, or to call to someone. * Call 4: An alarm call. Similar to the third call but higher in pitch, the fourth call is used to communicate alarm or distress, such as when a Ceratosaurus is being chased or has spotted danger. Real-Life Information Ceratosaurus nasicornis (cer-a-to-sau-rus) was a member of the dinosaur family of ceratosauridae, which flourished during the Late Jurassic Period, 153-148 million years ago. It was one of the four great predators of the Morrison Formation, the other ones being Allosaurus, Fosterovenator, and Saurophaganax. Ceratosaurus would have been a pretty small theropod for ceratosaur standards. Fully grown adults would have grown as high as your average adult human male. Trivia * Its name means "horned lizard". * Described in 1884 by Othniel C. Marsh. * Once thought to be a species of Megalosaurus. * In real life, it is likely males and females had some sort of sexual dimorphism. |-|Adolescent= Adolescent ceratosaurus, also called teen ceratosaurus, is a younger version of ceratosaurus.During this stage you are much stronger than your juvenile stage, you can easily kill any other juvenile dinosaur, however, you need to be careful when fighting other sub-adults, especially apex sub-adults. One wrong move could result in your death, fight with caution. |-|Juvenile= The Juvenile form of Ceratosaurus is the first growth stage and your first form when you spawn. You are very weak as a juvenile Ceratosaurus, you should mainly live off of scavenging and other juveniles, however, other apex juveniles will kill you easily so be weary. Category:Carnivores Category:Creatures Category:New Version Exclusive Category:Theropods Category:Medium Creatures